urapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Haven't Met You Yet
"Haven't Met You Yet" is a single by jazz singer Riley Brendan. A cover of the hit single by Michael Bublè, the song was the second single released from the IDOL: Encore compilation and the first released from Riley's forthcoming debut album. The single was released on July 19th, 2010, and was a minor success, charting at #7 and staying on chart for five weeks. Background Riley performed 'Haven't Met You Yet' during his audition for URAPS Idol 11, impressing the judges and the viewing public enough for him to be voted into the top 10. However, on his first week he failed to make the same impression with his piano-lounge jazz take on 'Call Me' by Blondie, being the first eliminated from the show. He later recorded a studio version of 'Haven't Met You Yet' for the IDOL: Encore compilation. It was not originally planned to be released, but in support of the album and spotting an opportunity, Riley self-funded a rush-release campaign to release the single independently, which he did. Riley paid for the cover artwork and the production costs on the video. Later when Riley began working on a full-length studio album, he made the decision to include the single on the to-be-confirmed tracklisting for the album, due in 2011. Reception Riley's single was met with moderately positive reaction, with a number of IDOL fans pleased to see Riley keeping on with music. The single, being a relatively quiet release, did not see much attention at all from radio or from digital sales, but it did its job keeping the IDOL compilation in the buying public's awareness. The video was well-received, being describe by many as 'cute'. Critically, Riley was commended for his vocals on the song, as well as the accompanying b-sides. Tracklisting Promo CD # Haven't Met You Yet (Radio Version) # Haven't Met You Yet ("Encore" Album Version) # Haven't Met You Yet (Call-Out Hook) CD1 # Haven't Met You Yet # All I Need # This Love # Knight Fall # Haven't Met You Yet (Cutmore Radio Edit) CD2 # Haven't Met You Yet (Cutmore Club Mix) # Haven't Met You Yet (Strangers In The Night Mix) # Haven't Met You Yet (DJ Double Garage's Future Love Mix) # Haven't Met You Yet (Jason Nevins Club Mix) Digital EP # Haven't Met You Yet # All I Need # Knight Fall # Haven't Met You Yet (Ray Roc & Gabe Ramos Club Mix) # Haven't Met You Yet (Mig & Rizzo Club Mix) Music Video The video begins showing Riley's character; in the video, he is playing a teacher starting out his first day at a new school. We see him walking around the buildings getting accustomed to the faculties when he spots a blonde woman (also presumably a staff member) that he finds attractive, so he stops and checks her out while she's not looking. We see her walking through the hall oblivious to his presence. When we reach the chorus, Riley goes into this fantasy scene where he and the woman are together at a pool in the summer; she is lounging at the pool's edge, which we see him swimming in the corner of the frame. We jump through the next month or so of Riley's time at the school, watching him in various moments of class time teaching his students, and spending lunch breaks in the staff room. We see that he's since been introduced to the woman he likes, but she still doesn't seem to be aware of his interest in her. During one free period when he's not teaching, we see Riley sitting at his desk in his empty classroom fantasising about him and the woman back at the pool. In his fantasy sequence, he's getting closer and closer to the woman, and back in reality he seems to be particularly enjoying his musings. We see the two of them together on a boat; she is lying across the front of the boat while he is behind the wheel. They're not moving at so fast a pace. At another point in the fantasy, he and the woman are walking along together across a sandy beach, his shirt hanging open to reveal his torso. At yet another point later in time, we find that Riley is not the only one who has been imagining a fantasy relationship; the woman has been having her own fantasies regarding Riley, as we see toward the end of the video, where they finally admit to each other that there's an attraction there between them. The video ends with them sharing their first kiss with each other. Chart Performance The single charted at #7 on July 25th, 2010, with sales of 29,884 sales. The single was a minor success, lasting five weeks on chart, although it did not sell enough to be certified. It only made it as far as 'New & Active' on airplay, failing to chart, and only spent a solitary week on the download chart with a low peak position. Chart Run * Week 1: #7 - 29,884 * Week 2: #14 - 19,875 * Week 3: #21 - 12,695 * Week 4: #34 - 6,032 * Week 5: #31 - 7,562 TOTAL: 76,048 Artwork Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-Promo.png|'Promo CD' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-CD1.png|'CD1' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-CD2.png|'CD2' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-Cover1.png|'Digital EP' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-Banner1.png|'Banner 1' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-Banner2.png|'Banner 2' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-Banner3.png|'Banner 3' Image:RileyBrendan-HMYY-OutNow.png|'Banner 4' External Links * Single everything topic Category:2010 singles